The Enforcer
The Enforcer is the second mission in The Sarajevo Six campaign in Hitman. The next mission is The Extractor. It was released on 2016. Background Story The International Contract Agency have been asked to Eliminate all members of The Sarajevo Six. This time it is Gary Lunn, that needs to be killed. Setting :Main article: Sapienza The mission takes place in the Italian coast city: Sapienza, known as the Jewel of the amalfi Coast. Some of the key locations within the map includes the Villa Caruso mansion and the Sapienza Church, which is located at the pier in the town. The target will stay inside the underground lab during his default walking cycle. The walkable area of the place is only at the town Area, but the town is way bigger if seen from a distance. When starting the mission, Agent 47 will also have access to the Church. Objectives *Gary Lunn (target) Challenges :Main article: List of The Enforcer challenges :See also: The Enforcer challenge guide There are a total of 40 challenges to accomplish in the mission. These include 2 assassinations, 17 discoveries, 10 feats and 1 targets. Completing challenges will give Sapienza Mission Mastery which will unlock different starting locations, agency pickups, as well as gear and weapons. There are only to assasination challenges in this mission. One of Them require the player to get silent Assassin, the other one requires, that the player kills Gary with a stalactite. Intel :Main article: List of The Enforcer intel While playing the mission, you will be able to receive a lot of different intel while finding certain items or overhearing certain conversations. These pieces of intelligence (information) can be used to learn about what the purpose of different objects within the mission are for, or at least hint towards what you could do with them. Intel can also hint towards actions you could take in order to get closer to achieving the mission's objectives. Sometimes you may miss pieces of intelligence unless you fully listen to a conversation between two NPCs. Disguises Signaturesuit47.png|47's Signature Suit|link=47's Signature Suit Biolab Security.png|Biolab Security|link=Biolab Security Bodyguard.png|Bodyguard|link=Bodyguard Bohemian.png|Bohemian|link=Bohemian Butler disguise.png|Butler|link=Butler Church Staff.png|Church Staff|link=Church Staff Cyclist.png|Cyclist|link=Cyclist Delivery Man.png|Delivery Man|link=Delivery Man Dr. Oscar Lafayette.png|Dr. Oscar Lafayette|link=Dr. Oscar Lafayette (disguise) Gardener disguise.png|Gardener|link=Gardener Green Plumber.png|Green Plumber|link=Green Plumber Hazmat Suit.png|Hazmat Suit|link=Hazmat Suit Housekeeper.png|Housekeeper|link=Housekeeper Italian Suit 47.png|Italian Suit|link=Italian Suit Kitchen Assistant3.png|Kitchen Assistant|link=Kitchen Assistant Lab Technician.png|Lab Technician|link=Lab Technician Mansion Chef.png|Mansion Chef|link=Mansion Chef Mansion Security.png|Mansion Security|link=Mansion Security Mansion Staff.png|Mansion Staff|link=Mansion Staff Plague Doctor.png|Plague Doctor|link=Plague Doctor Priest disguise.png|Priest|link=Priest Private Detective.png|Private Detective|link=Private Detective Red Plumber.png|Red Plumber|link=Red Plumber Roberto Vargas.png|Roberto Vargas|link=Roberto Vargas (disguise) Store Clerk disguise.png|Store Clerk|link=Store Clerk Street Performer.png|Street Performer|link=Street Performer Waiter.png|Waiter|link=Waiter Weapons *Amputation Knife (new, lethal) *Baseball Bat (new, non-lethal) *Cannonball (new, non-lethal) *Circumcision Knife (new, lethal) *Combat knife (new, lethal) *Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce (new, non-lethal) *Folding Knife (new, lethal) *Katana (new, lethal) *Old Axe (new, lethal) *Shovel (new, non-lethal) *Soda Can (new, non-lethal) *Toy Tank (new, non-lethal) NPCs The majority of the map consists of civilians walking around the town. There are also a large number of security personnel on the mansion areas, and also in the underground lab. The security responsible for the mansion is called Mansion Security, while the guards patrolling down at the lab are called Biolab Security. At the second floor, there are plenty of Mansion Staff working, as well as characters wearing Housekeeper clothes. In the lab, there are staff carrying out different tasks, such as researching, and investigating.